


Field Commision

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 704 OV, Captivity, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, M/M, Mindfuck, Nalbina, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Vossler had never met Vayne Solidor before, but he did not doubt who this man said he was.</cite></p><p>Spoilers for game opening through to Nalbina Dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Commision

Vossler awoke coughing potion. Ropes burned his elbows, wrists and ankles. He knelt, with the point of a sword pricking his neck. Another man knelt before him, unbound, and he carried a potion bottle. He smiled, stood, and began to speak.

Vossler had never met Vayne Solidor before, but he did not doubt who this man said he was.

He knew Vossler. He knew Vossler's parents, his mother's father in the Archadian Senate. He knew Basch, and Basch's brother, and the means by which the Empire would kill the king and be thought blameless. All this, Vayne explained as he paced about Vossler, walking in and out of his sight.

"Why tell me this?"

"Another knight was not part of the plan, which is fortunate for us both."

Vayne's footsteps ceased. The guard choked, and Vossler felt the spray of blood on his skin.

Vossler struggled to move. The guard's corpse knocked him sideways.

Vayne kicked away the corpse, and rolled Vossler onto his back, a boot stepped squarely on his chest.

"Do not think of saving your friend. You can only die with him, but you can save your country. Will you not safeguard the princess Ashelia, for me?"


End file.
